


More Than Just Sentient

by SerpentsEmbrace



Category: Warframe
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentsEmbrace/pseuds/SerpentsEmbrace
Summary: Based on a bunch of things that have happened in a Warframe Discord server. Basically we all headcanon that Warframes are capable of sentience, and that the Orokin were definitely fucked up enough to stick genitals on their ultimate semi-organic death robotsIn this fic, my operator Renato is investigating the former, and ends up having an encounter with the latter.It's about a 60/40 split between plot and smut, respectively. I hope you enjoy, and I welcome feedback!





	More Than Just Sentient

Renato wiped the nervous sweat from his brow. The Tenno had spent weeks preparing for this, but now that he was about to take a huge step forward in his research, he was overwhelmed by a new wave of fears and concerns. Across from him, a fellow Tenno named Nyla stood with her back to him as she ran some last-minute checks and diagnostics. The emerald-clad Tenno gave him a lethargic thumbs-up, then donned a sleek, metal helmet filled with thousands of microscopic sensors. Between the two Tenno, Nyla’s Ember stood with her arms crossed. The Warframe wore a similar helmet, altered so that it would fit over the existing armor while still obtaining the readings they needed. As Nyla finished her preparations for the final portion of their experiments for the day, Ren reflected back on everything he had learned so far…

\------------------------------------

Ilik and Zed were a unique pair that had prompted Renato’s investigation. Ilik was a Tenno, just like him. Zed, her Zephyr, was far different, however. Whether it was a glitch in her crafting or an intentional subversion of systems in her neuroptics, Zed was fully sentient independently of her Operator. Ren had met the two by chance on a relay, and his curiosity had been eating away at him ever since.

Did all Warframes possess intelligence innately? Was that intelligence suppressed by safeguards? If so, were they aware of being subdued, or were they merely in a dreamlike state? Did they feel trapped? Conversely, what if Zed was a special case? What if the Infested biology that made up the core of the Warframe had essentially created its own miniature hive mind capable of rational thought? What if Ren tried to replicate the phenomenon only to turn his Warframe into a mindless Infested monster? Dozens of questions raced through his mind, not all of them rational. He decided that he would find no answers within his own mind, so he began researching the subject.

Unfortunately, there was very little existing research on Warframe construction beyond how to rebuild them from reclaimed Orokin blueprints. It was among the more closely guarded secrets they had kept, and with good reason. If the Sentients had been able to influence the Tenno… well… Renato supposed that it could have caused the Collapse of Orokin society. He pushed the thought away for now.

It was no secret that Warframes could bleed. It was also widely known that they could emerge unscathed and untainted from even the most heavily infested Dark Sectors. Few aside from the Tenno themselves had made the connection, however. The biological component of each Warframe was none other than the Technocyte feared across the system. This strain, however, was dormant and easily manipulated without the risk of mutation. Ren suspected that even the Orokin towers themselves may have utilized a similar strain of Technocyte within their walls, but he had no solid evidence just yet, and that was not the subject of his research.

Knowing that he was working with Technocyte gave Ren cause to hesitate at first, but his curiosity compelled him forward. Clearly it wasn’t dangerous, if he had been using it all this time. Or at least, it wasn’t dangerous in the same way that the Infestation was. The Technocyte interfaced with what must have been the most complex neuroptics and synaptic processors available at the height of the Orokin empire’s power. That alone may have been enough to halt his project then and there, if he had not made a discovery on Lua.

Renato had sought answers in the form of Orokin relics ever since he had awoken from cryosleep, even before he realized that he was not just a Warframe himself. The relics were not always consistent in their usefulness, but even if he he found nothing, it still gave him time to think. On Lua, however, very little of the Orokin technology that had survived the Old War had been plundered by the Grineer or Corpus. While examining the corridors of a long-abandoned research facility, Ren discovered technology used for monitoring activity in advanced neural implants. It was in outstanding condition considering its age, and his Cephalon had been able to assist him in making the necessary repairs for the artifacts to function like new.

With such a perfect tool for the job in his possession, Ren began monitoring both his own brain activity and his Warframe’s. What he found was useful, but not quite the immediate answers he had hoped to discover. While using Transference, Ren’s brain waves and his Excalibur’s were perfectly matched. When he cut the link, energy remained in the Warframe for only a few seconds, and Neuroptic activity did not vary significantly from his own during that time. Ren had previously suspected that lingering Transference energy or mental imprinting had resulted in Zed’s sentience, but this possibility seemed less likely now. But he also didn’t have much in the way of examples, so it was too early to draw many hard conclusions.

When using Transference, the neuroptic implants themselves both stimulated and transmitted activity, even though the majority of the activity occurred within the Technocyte “brain” tissue. Ren didn’t dare attempt to interfere with that interaction just yet. He had acquired the tools to perform such an operation, but not the knowledge. He didn’t want to cause irreparable damage, and he especially didn’t want to literally bring his fears to life. Not yet anyways.

Ren was beginning to run out of ideas and ways to experiment when he encountered Nyla. The two had met before on a few occasions, but a new development led them to begin working together: One of Nyla’s Warframes had become sentient. While Ren had become somewhat of a specialist in Neuroptics, Nyla was an expert when it came to Tehnocyte. Their combined talents were perfectly matched to answer one another’s questions. Nyla’s Ember, a gleaming Prime who had taken to calling herself Winter, was happy to participate in their research.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Ren!”

The Tenno startled as he lurched back to reality. “What?”

“I said are you ready to start?” Nyla asked him again.

“Oh, yeah,” he said. “You have all the equipment hooked up and recording?”

“Yes, we already double checked everything, can we start now?” Nyla said in an annoyed tone, stifling a yawn. They'd already been working for hours, so it was no wonder she might be tired. Ren had already insisted they continue several times when Nyla had suggested they call it a day.

“Alright, sorry,” Ren apologized again. “Winter, when you're ready.”

“Of course,” the Warframe said pleasantly as she stood from her seat. With permission granted to start the next phase of the experiment, Winter made her way down the central hallway of Nyla’s orbiter. Just as they had done with Ren’s Excalibur, Winter walked to the base of the ramp leading to navigation, then touched her flaming helmet, armored shoulders and knees, and clawed toes before turning back around towards the Tenno. It was a silly exercise, but one that sufficed for measuring the neuroptic and somatic activity they wanted.

“Alright, Nyla?” Ren gestured towards the other Tenno once Winter had completed the routine.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” she grumbled. Nyla stretched her arms over her head, then settled into a more relaxed, seated position with her eyes closed and her hands in her lap. There was a glow of green Void energy from both Nyla and Ember. “Alright, I’m in,” Nyla said with Winter’s voice. Her own body was motionless as she copied the routine that Winter had just performed on her own.

In between glances at the holographically projected data readouts, Ren noticed that Nyla’s behavior was a bit different. While her movements prior to using Transference had been lethargic and forced, now she seemed to be moving more energetically. She was actually moving faster than Winter had on her own. Perhaps she was simply impatient, but it was also likely that the Void energy and Technocyte were operating on a different energy economy than Nyla’s own body and mind were.

“Alright, done,” Nyla said once she had completed the exercise. Her brilliant emerald eyes fluttered open, but only halfway. She looked ready pass out at any moment given permission and a vaguely horizontal surface

“We’re almost done,” Ren said with a reassuring smile. “Just a few more minutes, and then we can analyze the data tomorrow. Winter? Again, please?”

“Yeah...” Winter said absentmindedly. She glanced between the two Tenno, hesitating, then turned to perform the routine for her second time. Ren noticed that she seemed to move much more slowly and deliberately this time. Each step was even and measured, rather than casual and effortless like the first time. As she bent over to touch her toes, she lingered and cast a glance over her right shoulder towards Ren. His heart leaped in his chest as he realized he had been staring. He quickly glanced back to the data readouts. He hadn’t meant to stare, he just… zoned out for a moment

“Your turn now!” Winter chirped in a friendly tone once she returned. 

“A-alright, give me a moment,” Ren stuttered as he prepared himself. He glanced towards Nyla. She was looking at messages next to her data readouts. It seemed she hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. Ren decided not to say anything. He set his hands in his lap and closed his eyes.

Ren reached out with his mind the same way he did when he used Transference on his Excalibur – except he was looking for something else. How had Nyla described it? Like trying to remember the face of someone you’ve never met. Even among two children of the Zariman, language was utterly ineffective at communicating exactly what the Void felt like. Nonetheless, it seemed to work. In just a few seconds, Ren was able to find a presence among his surroundings that was familiar, yet simultaneously foreign – like the smell of a favorite dish being prepared with substituted ingredients.

Suddenly, he was in. Ren’s body went stiff – or rather, Winter’s did. The Tenno found himself staring at his own body, seated calmly before him. He took a small step backwards. His limbs were all the wrong lengths. His head was too high up for his “real” body, but too far down for his Excalibur. It took Renato several moments to quell the feeling of disorientation. He took a deep breath through Ember’s lungs. “I’m in,” he said when he finally remembered to acknowledge his success. The voice that filled his head was not his own, but rather a synthesized imitation of Nyla’s. Naturally, it sounded very different when it came from his own throat. Nyla nodded, then glanced back towards her messages.

Renato rolled his shoulders experimentally. After a moment to prepare, he began his part of the routine. The first thing Ren noticed, aside from the unfamiliar lengths of each limb, was that Ember’s boots were much broader and more flexible than his Excalibur’s. He guessed that this would make traversing unstable or uneven terrain somewhat easier than in his Excalibur, which was likely designed for flatter, indoor surfaces.

When Ren reached the end of the walkway and began the “head, shoulders, knees, and toes” portion of the routine, it was impossible for him not to admire Winter's appearance, even when his perspective was her own eyes. Her chosen colors, dark reds and blacks with orange and gold accents, complimented her form well. Her perfectly rounded breasts blocked the view of her smooth stomach, but her wide hips were still clearly visible, especially once Ren bent over to touch her clawed toes. He recalled when Winter had glanced over her shoulder at him when she had been in this same position...

He shook the thoughts from his mind. It felt dirty of him to have such thoughts about Winter, especially while he was using Transference to inhabit her body. Ren could almost feel her gaze upon him. In fact, it was odd that he did not feel her mind.. His trip back to Nyla and his “real” body was swift and stiff.

“Done,” Ren said simply after he cut the Transference link and returned to his own body. Nyla still appeared distracted. Ember was glancing between the two Tenno again, her expression unreadable.

“I’ll go ahead and get the final readings,” Winter said with what sounded like it might have been a soft giggle.

Renato kept his pure white eyes glued to the data readouts this time. He was mortified that Ember had probably read his every thought while he was using Transference. As quickly as his heart was beating now, he was certain that his eyes were darkening now, as they tended to do any time he grew nervous – ever since the Zariman anyways. The Tenno tried to keep his eyes lowered so it wouldn’t be as obvious, even if they hard darkened all the way to black.

Shouldn’t Winter be finished by now? Ren thought to himself. He made the mistake of glancing up at the Warframe. Ember was stretching, and quite a bit more provocatively than necessary. She held her right foot in her hand high above her head – her legs both straight and spread wide in an impressive display of balance and flexibility. Ren’s face flushed deep red and he immediately threw his gaze to the floor. Only a few seconds later, those clawed boots moved into the edge of his vision.

“I uh… I think that’s all the data we need for now,” Ren said, avoiding eye contact with Nyla and Ember both.

“Finally!” Nyla was already removing the instruments from her head. “I’m going to bed,” she announced flatly as she stood and shuffled towards her quarters, followed closely by Gumdrop. The infested canid wagged her tail happily as she pushed her head up against Nyla’s hand.

“I should probably go to bed too... We’ve been working for a long time,” Ren said softly just before the door to Nyla’s quarters hissed closed behind her and Gumdrop.

And just like that, Ren was alone with Winter. He wouldn’t have minded even ten minutes ago, but now that she had seen into his head... He avoided her gaze as they removed the instruments from their heads. As much as she may have seen into his thoughts, he saw almost nothing of hers. Ren spun his chair in the opposite direction in order to set down the equipment, but those clawed boots soon appeared at the edge of his vision, and stayed there.

“Do you need something?” Ren asked, avoiding eye contact.

No response. Winter simply took a seat across from him, her arms crossed over her chest and her head cocked to one side. Ren moved to stand, but Winter stopped him by abruptly pushing one foot between his legs, pinning him against the back of his chair. His eyes widened and he cried out in surprise. Such an… intimate gesture was far from anything he had anticipated. Winter had been flirtatious earlier, of course, but this?

“Kavat got your tongue?” Winter asked smugly with what could only have been a giggle, though her face was as blank as any Warframe’s. She tapped her foot casually, causing Ren to squirm on the other end of it. It was time to leave, before things escalated any further.

“I-I have to go,” Ren stammered and pushed at Winter’s ankle, but she wasn't having it.

“Hold on a minute now,” Winter said as she put her arms behind her head casually. “I've got some questions for you.” Ren was itching to be out of his seat and back in his own orbiter, but he was just as eager to avoid conflict.

“O-okay, shoot,” he said while trying to ignore the pressure on his groin.

“What do you think of Nyla?” Winter asked. What was that supposed to mean? Nyla was attractive of course, but she didn't seem to have expressed any romantic interest in him.

“I uh… I think she's smart, and considerate, and-and she needs her rest, so I should probably…”

“Make love to her?” Winter finished his sentence.

That wasn’t what he had meant to imply at all! The apprehension in his face mingled with confusion. With a firm, but careful shove, Winter sent Ren and the chair alike toppling over backwards.

“She likes you, you know. She thinks you're cute. She'd probably do this herself if she was just more assertive,” Winter said as she practically sauntered over to where Ren laid, propped up on his elbows and trying to crawl away backwards from her. In three long, swift strides, she caught up to him and planted a clawed boot firmly on his chest, pinning him in place.

Ren huffed as the air was forced out of him. Even just a portion of Winter’s weight was plenty to restrain him beneath her. She leaned down and grasped at his collar. Ren tried to fight off her hands, but the difference in size and strength was far too great. In a moment's time, Winter found the release for Ren’s suit, and the entire piece split open down the middle. “Jackpot,” Winter said triumphantly as the suit fell away from Ren’s body, revealing the bare flesh and slender form within. She lifted her foot off of him and used it to kick the suit the rest of the way open. 

Beneath his bodysuit, Ren’s skin was remarkably clear and smooth compared to his heavily void-scarred face. The only significant exception was a pale, thin, barely visible line running from his left hip to about three quarters of the way to his solar plexus. Between his legs… he covered himself quickly once his clothing was removed, his face flushing bright red. “Ahh, I-I don't think um… this is a good idea,” he stammered. 

“Yes you do,” Winter corrected him. “I was there, in your kind. I saw what you wanted… I wanted it with you.” She grabbed his wrists in her hands and pried them away with ease, then promptly took a seat in Ren’s naked lap. The Tenno sharply inhaled. The sensation of a Warframe’s armor against his bare flesh was… surprisingly warm, and somewhere in between the texture of leather and skin. The armor’s pliability outside of combat was impressive.

Winter leaned over the much smaller Tenno, pinning his wrists to the floor as she did so. “Ugh, what I wouldn't give to bite that little neck of yours,” she practically whispered to him in a seductive tone. “But I guess I’ll have to satisfy myself by other means…” Ren gasped as Winter began grinding herself against his exposed shaft. There was an intense heat about her groin, and the flesh-like texture and softness was almost overwhelmingly pleasurable. Ren moaned involuntarily, but was quickly silenced by a hand over his mouth.

“Sshhh, Nyla needs her rest,” Winter chided. “You don't want to wake her up, do you?” Ren hesitantly shook his head no. “Didn't think so. Instead of screaming your head off like a teenager who just saw a tit for the first time, how about you put that mouth to good use?” Winter crawled forward, pinning Ren’s arms under her knees as she held her groin inches from his face expectantly. 

Ren shouldn't have been surprised to find that Winter did indeed possess genitalia. He had discovered the same to be true of his Excalibur in some… early experiments. In her aroused state, and with her legs spread over his head, he could see a faint blue glow emanating from between Winter’s lips that matched the color of the flames on her helmet. “Come on now, don't be shy!” Winter grabbed a fistful of Ren’s hair and yanked his face up into her crotch. “Tongue out,” she commanded.

“Mmf!” Everything was happening so quickly, Ren barely had time to process all of it. He squeezed his eyes shut as his face was pressed against the hot, tender flesh of Winter’s sex. “I said tongue out,” Winter repeated with a hint of anger and impatience in her voice. Pain shot through Ren’s scalp as her grip on his hair tightened. Without giving himself any more time to think about it, he complied. Winter began grinding against his face rhythmically, using his tongue to stimulate herself.

The taste was… like nothing Ren had ever experienced - not exactly pleasurable, but not wholly unpleasant either. Winter moaned softly as her excitement grew. “Nnh, yeah, now that's what I wanted.” Ren found himself… actually enjoying the position. He could feel Winter tense and twitch every time his tongue passed over her clit in just the right way. Her moans sent chills down his spine. It was as if her pleasure was contagious.

Before long, Ren was doing most of the work rather than Winter. He ran his tongue across and in small circles around her clit, and once slipped it deeper within her sex, causing her to nearly lose her balance on top of him. “Finally got you going, huh?” Winter said as she pulled Ren’s head back down to the floor by his hair. He panted heavily, half from lack of air and half from arousal. If Winter had a human face, Ren was sure she would be smirking down we him. “Not bad for your first time, but you could use some practice. For now though, have a little reward.”

Watching Ren’s face all the while, Winter slowly moved back down and positioned her hips over his. She lowered herself until her lips pressed teasingly against the head of Ren’s cock, eliciting an involuntary moan. He arched his head back and bit his lip from the intense stimulation - and that was just the beginning. 

Winter sat up and removed her hands from Ren’s wrists so she could guide him into her. As his length slipped past her lips and into the hot, tender flesh within, he felt as if he would explode right then and there. He opened his mouth to give a cry of overwhelming pleasure, but his breath caught in his throat. More accurately, Winter caught his throat in her hand as she leaned over him again. “Ssssh, Nyla’s sleeping,” she purred. “You'll have to be quiet.”

With his eyes closed, but his mouth still agape with ecstacy, Ren nodded. Satisfied, Winter started to remove her hand from his neck, but he grasped her wrist, gently tugging her hand back down against him. “Heh, kinky fucker,” Winter chuckled as she grasped the Tenno’s neck more firmly, her fingers wrapping nearly three quarters of the way around it. Still holding onto Ren tightly, she slowly began easing herself up and down on his shaft.

Renato could hardly contain himself, so it was a good thing Winter was doing that for him. His cock was wrapped up in the hot, slick walls of Winter’s pussy just as his throat was wrapped in her strong grip. Without consciously ordering his body to do so, he began thrusting his hips up against hers. As his lungs began to plead for air and his face turned dark red, he tapped Winter’s arm rapidly. His meaning was clear. She released her grasp, and he ravenously gulped in lungfuls of air. In his excitement, he had let her go a bit too long, perhaps.

“Don't quit on me already!” Winter huffed as she continued to pump herself up and down. She gave Ren a few slaps to the cheek to keep him conscious, despite the fact that color had already been returning to his face by that time. For a moment, there was only breathing between the two of them. Winter brought one hand down to her clit to further stimulate herself, accidentally causing herself to moan a little more loudly than she had expected.

Ren, on the other hand, had long since exceeded the limits of his self control. Once he recovered his breath, he was a writhing mess of shallow breaths and heaving groans. Before he could make too much noise, Winter clapped her other hand over his mouth, leaving only his nose for him to breathe through. The scent of metal and his own sweat filled his lungs, but he was beyond caring.

The Tenno’s breathing grew increasingly rapid with each passing moment. He whimpered into Winter’s hand as he neared orgasm. Similarly, Winter’s self-stimulation, along with Ren’s cock constantly pumping in and out of her, caused her legs to twitch involuntarily. “Fu-... Fuck, don't stop!” She gasped. She pulled her hand from Ren’s mouth and instead clasped it around his throat tightly. “Cum for me!” she commanded with desperation in her voice.

That was the last straw for Ren. Silently, his mouth forming a strangled “O,” his orgasm spiked through his body. It seemed that all of his senses dimmed, paling in comparison to the immeasurable pleasure that coursed through his veins. It was ecstacy. He never wanted the feeling to end. He never wanted Winter to release his throat. He just wanted her to hold him there while his cock pulsed and ejected as much seed as he had within him.

It was only after the warm, sticky fluid began to fill her that Winter reached her climax as well. The Tenno at her mercy, the fullness within her, her own stimulation of her clit… the feelings all culminated into a powerful orgasm that shook her body and finally made her lose control. She arched her back and pounded up and down on Ren’s cock with a desperate need. She did her best to suppress her moans, but she was not entirely successful, making them sound almost like animalistic growls. As she finally slowed her movements at the conclusion of her orgasm, semen oozed out of her pussy. Only when she had milked every last drop of pleasure did she release Ren’s neck from her iron grip.

The Warframe collapsed on top of Ren when her orgasm finally ended. The couple remained silent for the better part of five minutes while they recuperated. Only their heavy breathing echoed softly through the metal walls of the orbiter. Winter was the first to move. She slowly pulled her groin from Ren’s spent cock and pushed herself to a sitting position on his abdomen.

“Mmm, that was wonderful,” she purred down at him. “Don't worry, I'll be sure to share the memories with Nyla. Maybe she'll join us next time.” Ren’s face flushed, but he was too exhausted and overwhelmed by his afterglow to to respond at first. A three-way? He wasn't exactly the most sexually experienced, so the idea seemed impossible. Even the fact that either of the two were attracted to him had not fully sunk in, even after one of them had just practically fucked his brains out.

“That um… That might be fun.” What was he saying? That was what he was thinking, but why did he SAY it?!

“That's what I was hoping you would say,” Winter replied with a giggle. She combed her fingers through his hair, then cupped his cheek in her hand. “You can stay the night if you want. Nyla won't mind, and neither will I.” She traced one finger along his jaw. “You look ready to pass the fuck out. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed, you dirty boy,” she said teasingly. She gave Ren a light smack on the cheek, then stood to retrieve a towel.

Renato laid on the floor of the Orbiter, momentarily alone. He glanced down at himself, naked and glistening with sweat and sexual fluids. He let his head fall back to the floor with a soft thud. What the fuck just happened???


End file.
